


Honesty

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Can't think of any other tags, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron had a one night stand after the stag night, Robert sees the man leave on his way home from the police station and it sets about a conversation of their true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

Robert kicked a stone out of the way and shoved his hands in his pockets; the police had questioned him for hours and all he wanted was to shower and then collapse into his bed and sleep. He stopped when he saw the pub door open and a man walk out. The man was pulling a jacket on and turned to say something to Aaron who followed him out. Aaron was in his joggers and t-shirt that he wore to bed and Robert immediately felt his chest clench painfully as he realised what it meant. He walked closer and stopped as the man and Aaron had a conversation then said goodbye to each other. Aaron wrapped his arms around himself and turned to go back inside when he saw Robert and froze. Robert expected him to walk back inside and slam the door, but instead he walked over to him. Robert cleared his throat,  
"You've moved on quickly."  
He mentally kicked himself at his words and shook his head,  
"Sorry."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Why shouldn't I? You're not in my life anymore."  
Robert looked at his face; his heart hurting with the pain etched across Aaron's face,  
"I'm sorry Aaron."  
Aaron clenched his jaw and rubbed his face then looked Robert up and down,  
"Where've you been anyway?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Police station. Although actually haven't done anything this time."  
Aaron watched him and Robert looked around,  
"Who was he?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"No one special."  
Robert nodded,  
"Well...as long as you're happy."  
He turned to leave and Aaron called out to him,  
"That's not fair."  
Robert looked back around,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"It's not fair that you make me feel bad for sleeping with someone. I'm not cheating on you. You're nothing to me anymore. It's not...Christ Robert why can't you just leave me alone?"  
Robert frowned,  
"I haven't even spoken to you."  
Aaron shook his head and put his hands on his hips,  
"You think just keeping your mouth shut means that you're gone? I can't..."  
Aaron stopped when he felt his eyes grow hot,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron stepped back as Robert tried to come closer,  
"I can't keep doing this. I want to just...hate you."  
Robert looked away then back at Aaron who was taking a long breath,  
"It's not like I enjoyed sleeping with him."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I wanted to. I took him home...and you...you-"  
He pointed at Robert,  
"You just..."  
He sighed heavily and dropped his hand; Robert felt his heart skip and he stepped forward,  
"I what?"  
"I can't get you out of my damn head can I? You're always there. Just...fuck. I can't even enjoy sex with someone else without feeling like I'm hurting you."  
Robert chewed his lip,  
"I didn't want that."  
Aaron shrugged again,  
"Doesn't matter."  
He met Roberts eye,  
"I'm a mistake remember."  
He brushed a tear away as he said it and Robert stepped closer,  
"I didn't mean that. I was scared and angry and...Christ Aaron you really think-"  
"You told everyone it was a massive mistake. Didn't mean anything."  
Robert huffed,  
"They kept asking me questions I just wanted them to leave me alone I would've said anything."  
Aaron sneered,  
"You just can't be honest can you? With anyone? I don't think you even know how."  
Roberts face fell at the words and he rubbed his face,  
"You want me to be honest? Fine. I love you. You're the only man I have ever loved and it...terrifies me."  
His voice cracked and he cleared his throat,  
"I'm a selfish man and a liar. I know that. But...Aaron I never lied to you about loving you. I swear on my life I never lied about that."  
Aaron stepped back slightly,  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
Robert gestured to himself,  
"Look at me. I have nothing. I have nothing left."  
"So?"  
Robert sniffed,  
"So what would I gain? Lying to you now? I've lost everything through my own stupidity and being alone has made me realise that the only thing I want is you."  
Aaron brushed another tear away,  
"I don't believe you."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Why not?"  
Aaron licked his lips and shook his head,  
"Because...because if I let myself believe you...if I admit to myself-"  
He rubbed his face,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"If I admit to myself that I'm still in love with you and you mess me about again...I can't take it."  
Roberts heart was banging in his chest,  
"'Still' in love with me?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Guess you're not the only liar."  
Robert looked at him; not really letting himself believe what he heard. Aaron shrugged,  
"Guess we're both messed up eh?"  
Robert stepped closer again,  
"I know you'll never trust me. Not fully...but I can try can't I? Making it up to you?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I'm so tired Rob."  
Robert reached out and touched his arm,  
"I'm so tired and so...done. Can you just...just be mine now? Just...just forget it all and be the person I fell for?"  
Robert blinked tears down his face as he nodded. He looked down at the hand on Aaron's shoulder and pulled the ring from his finger. He looked at it then glanced at Aaron before dropping the ring on the floor and pulling Aaron in to kiss him. Aaron pulled him impossibly close and dug his fingers into Roberts hair as he kissed him,  
"I love you."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again.

"Nice room."  
Robert scoffed and sat on the bed. Aaron looked around and then back at Robert,  
"Is this real?"  
Robert held out his hand and pulled Aaron closer; moving them both until they were on the bed; Aaron's back to Roberts chest as he held him and kissed his neck,  
"It's real."  
Aaron rolled over and faced him,  
"No one is gonna be happy."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Who cares? Screw them."  
Aaron caressed his face,  
"Say it again."  
Robert pulled him closer,  
"I love you. And I'm never messing you around again, I swear to you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I love you too."  
Robert pressed their heads together and kissed him again. He rolled them both over and pulled Aaron's legs around his waist,  
"Are you sure?"  
Aaron pulled Roberts head down and whispered to him,  
"Screw what the world thinks."  
Robert grinned down and him and kissed him again before kneeling and pulling his clothes off as Aaron did the same. They fell into their old routine quickly and soon Robert was gasping as Aaron pressed three fingers into him as he sucked his throat.  
"Aaron...Christ."  
Aaron smiled and dragged his teeth over Roberts skin; pulling back to admire the love bite before kissing him and pulling his fingers free. He got on his knees and rolled a condom onto himself then pushed into Robert,  
"Oh...fuck."  
Aaron gasped as he thrust into the man; their bodies moving together in the way they knew so well. Aaron was whispering in a Roberts ear as he thrust into him until Robert rolled them over and started riding him instead,  
"Yes...fuck..."  
He stroked himself until he was about to come and then pulled Aaron's arm,  
"Kiss me. Kiss me."  
Aaron pulled him down and kissed him; whispering against his lips,  
"You're mine. You're mine."  
Robert nodded and came with a groan. Aaron whimpered and held Roberts waist as he thrust up into him until he came as well. The two men collapsed into the bed; gasping for breath and kissing each other. They came down from their orgasms in each other’s arms; not caring about the mess still on their skin. Aaron pushed his hand through Roberts hair,  
"I had no choice did I?"  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Aaron stroked his cheek,  
"Falling in love with you. Guess I'm doomed."  
Robert pressed their heads together,  
"I love you so much."  
Aaron closed his eyes and let himself relax,  
"I Iove you too."

The two men lay in each other’s arms in the quiet room; enjoying the silence before the rest of the village woke up and interrupted their little world.


End file.
